We promised not to cry
by o.O ' - K a s u m i - ' O.o
Summary: SxS - Sus susurros eran suplicantes, pero algo en su voz lo hacia doloroso a sus oídos. Sentía como el alma se le despedazaba pedacito por pedacito. Sentía como esa era la tortura más horrible de su vida.


_**Los diálogos de este ONESHOT pertenecen a la canción "Prometimos no llorar" de Palito Ortega.**_

**Summary: **_[SxS] - Sus susurros eran suplicantes, pero algo en su voz lo hacia doloroso a sus oídos. Sentía como el alma se le despedazaba pedacito por pedacito. Sentía como esa era la tortura más horrible de su vida._

**We promised not to cry.**

**By: **_Kasumi._

El clima estaba cambiante. Ese día, al parecer, todo conspiraba contra ella. Sentada frente a uno de los grandes ventanales de la cafetería en la que se confesaron sus sentimientos.

A sus 22 años, ella se había convertido en una persona de éxito, de voluntad por cumplir sus metas. Sus ojos de un profundo e hipnotizante color verde esmeralda seguían brillando con la inocencia y la sencillez que la caracterizó siempre. Su cuerpo había cambiado drásticamente, la niña plana y de baja estatura ya no existía en este mundo, se extinguió para dar paso a la hermosa mujer de pronunciadas curvas que caminaba por las calles en compañía de su soledad. Su cabello, antes amarrado a dos lindas colitas a sus lados, ahora se encontraba suelto y largo hasta unos centímetros arriba de su cintura y su piel combinaba perfectamente con ella… simplemente hermosa.

Pero no, ella observaba las gotas caer del cielo y resbalarse lentamente por el vidrio. Sus ojos estaban humedecidos y las lágrimas surcaban su rostro con libertad. Pequeños hipidos escapaban de sus labios y su mirada rara vez se encontraba con la de él.

-. _**Quizás estas sea la última vez que nos sentamos a tomar un café juntos… quizás es la ultima vez que nos vemos así que tratemos de estar bien, por favor.**_

Sus palabras la estaban destrozando y ella no intentaba ocultarlo. ¿Qué pretendía al pedirle eso?

-. _**Me quiero llevar como recuerdo una sonrisa… por favor, no llores más.**_

Sus susurros eran suplicantes, pero algo en su voz lo hacia doloroso a sus oídos. Sentía como el alma se le despedazaba pedacito por pedacito. Sentía como esa era la tortura más horrible de su vida.

-. _**¿Te acuerdas de aquella tarde en que nos conocimos? Fue muy lindo conocerte y fue muy lindo todo lo que paso entre nosotros. Pero ya pasó. **_

Por Dios, ¿Cómo no recordarla? Si había sido de lo mas extraño que ella había vivido. Ella a penas era una niña y él demostraba su perfección e intentaba adueñarse de algo que era de ella: las cartas Clow_. ¿_Como olvidarlo?

-. _**Ahora, es necesario separarnos. Ya no sigamos haciéndonos mal.**_

¿Mal? A caso… ¿él creía que se estaban haciendo mal?, ¿había dejado de amarla? Cerró sus ojos mientras más lágrimas salían a vagar por sus mejillas y su corazón latía cada vez más rápido.

-. _**Lo nuestro ya se estaba convirtiendo en una rutina y el amor… el amor es otra cosa. Al amor hay que alimentarlo todos los días con todas esas cosas que nosotros ya perdimos.**_

¿Qué nosotros ya perdimos? Como quería abrir la boca y decirle que eso no era verdad, que ella estaba dispuesta a remediar sus errores, pero el nudo en su garganta la tenia muda… muda y sin poder defender lo que ella consideraba suyo.

"_Lo que ella quería era ser su dulce princesa y creer que él la raptaba y la hacía su reina."_

-. _**Se enfría tu café. Aquí nadie se tiene que sentir culpable.**_

¿Cómo no hacerlo si la miraba de aquella manera?, ¡por Dios! Ella lo amaba, ¡lo amaba! Y él le decía que nadie se tenía que sentir culpable… ¡JA! ¿Qué había hecho ella para que él tomara esa decisión?

"_Mi amor imposible siempre serás tú."_

Alzó su mirada y lo vio observar a todos lados, hizo silencio y luego él tomo la palabra de nuevo.

_-. __**La gente nos mira, por favor no llores más. **_

¡Y a ella le importaba un comino la gente que los miraba!, ¿Cómo podía hacer alusión a las apariencias mientras le relataba como su relación se estaba acabando a cada segundo que pasaba?

_-. __**Te quiero… ¡te quiero!**__ - _ logró decir con vos entrecortada.

¿Qué mas podía hacer?, ¿lanzarse a sus brazos y rogarle que no terminaran?

A caso… ¿eso quería?

-. _**No.**_

El respondió secamente y preguntó si en realidad lo quería. Y ella sonrió con ironía… ¿Qué si lo quería?

Y le respondió. Le respondió que lo amaba con todo su ser.

-. _**Lo nuestro es una costumbre y el amor es otra cosa. Ahora me voy, es lo mejor para los dos.**_

Se levantó de su silla frente a ella. Elevó su verde mirada y sintió desfallecer al verlo imponente ante ella.

Su cabello castaño, su tez blanca y sus ojos ambarinos mirándola con ternura… ¿eso era todo?

-. _**Te deseo mucha suerte, que seas muy feliz. Adiós.**_

Dejó el dinero de la cuenta en la mesa y se inclinó levemente hasta posar los labios en su frente. Un beso cálido y que le demostraba el cariño y lo difícil que era ese momento.

El sonrió de lado y guardó sus manos en su chaqueta. Cerró sus ojos y empezó a caminar a la salida.

_-. __**Te quiero… ¡te quiero! **_– susurró, lo suficientemente fuerte para que él escuchara.

Su voz era desesperada, como si con eso fuera a solucionar las cosas. Queriendo despertar de una buena vez de su pesadilla y cerciorarse de que él dormía plácidamente a su lado, con su desnudez escondida bajo las blancas sabanas de aquella cama que había sido fiel testigo de las demostraciones de aquel amor que hoy llegaba a su fin estrepitosamente.

-. _**Adiós.**_

La voz de él sonó cálida y suave.

Y ella entendió. Ya nada podía hacer…

Cerró sus ojos, rendida.

-. _**Adiós, Shaoran...**_

**FIN.**

_¡Hola! Oigan, soy yo, ¿o últimamente hago fics perturbadores? xD lo que pasa es que mi mamá estaba escuchando esa canción en la radio y me dije: ¡oh! De aquí sale un perturbador fic de Shaoran x Sakura jejeje. _

_Bueno, chicos y chicas, no hay mucho que decir por hoy y creo que con este fic me despido de ustedes por este año._

_Que pasen un feliz año nuevo, que los éxitos sean abundantes en sus vidas durante este 2009 que cada vez está más próximo. Muchos besos y abrazos de oso para todos ustedes que me han apoyado, incluso con mis extraños fics de parejas raras T.T _

**o.O ' - K a s u m i - ' O.o**


End file.
